Sunny, Humid Florida Days
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Philby's hair reminds him of the sun. Don't ask Finn why—it's just an absentminded thought crossing his mind.
1. First Time Meetings

**Hey, guys! This is, yet another, plan to keep me going with the series, so I don't flake out like last time （ ****´∀｀） ****I'm on the second book now, which is great. For me. And that's pretty sad. But oh well ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭ - Makoto**

**WARNING: There will be a lot of moments starring Finn and Philby, which means that this will be a boy/boy story. If that's not your cup of joe, please don't read.**

* * *

**_First Time Meetings_**

Thirteen-year-old Finn Whitman is confident in his abilities, but he's still surprised to know that he actually made it.

He's officially a DHI, along with four other kids.

Maybeck claims that their group is "one of every flavor," which is a blunt way to put that they're all diverse, but Finn likes that about them. Yet Philby is the one who stands out the most to him.

Tousled auburn hair, which is a pretty shade of orange-red, is neatly swept the side and just barely brushes his long eyelashes. Warm chocolate eyes make him seem friendly at first sight, and that accent is charming. Finn can tell it's not a British accent, so he assumes that the redhead is originally from Australia or New Zealand. Philby is taller than Finn by an inch, which isn't rare, as the brunette is petite for his age.

When he first converses with Philby, the redhead is cordial and it's easy to tell him your whole life story. But like everybody else you meet for the first time, there's a lot more to the redhead, and Finn finds himself wondering what Philby is _really_ like.

What he's _really_ like underneath that gentle smile directed towards Finn.

The brunette's face heats up for a moment.

Well, he'll have plenty of time to figure out Philby while they try to destroy Disney villains.


	2. Sleep Is Vital

**Hey, guys! This "plan" that I made up is actually working pretty well! （****°o°；） ****It's keeping me on this series (despite the many other new books I have lying around, teasing me to read them), and I feel like I actually might finish the series in due time (ﾉ****´ヮ****´)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**Now, I'll tell you that I'm sort of like Philby in a way. To me, he seems like the most tired out of all six kids because of all his yawning and his complaining and his falling asleep while standing up (*´艸****`*) **

**I feel like the only time he's severely irritated is because of lack of sleep. Irritated as in, Finn should be making his way to the moon. ┻┳|･****ω･****)ﾉ**

**But Philby holds back. Just for Finn. - Makoto**

* * *

**_Sleep Is Vital_**

Finn feels like bursting out in laughter, but he feels horrible for the poor boy. The brunette is most definitely tired, though not to the extent that he's literally dozing off while standing.

It's obvious that Philby needs a full nine to ten hours of sleep every night.

So here Finn is, talking to Amanda, when he feels a slight but distinct weight rest slightly against his side.

Amanda doesn't seem to notice, thank everything sweet and nice.

"Sorry," Philby murmurs, soft enough for only the other boy to hear since he's still conversing with Jez's sister.

Hopefully she doesn't notice how Finn's cheeks feel like they're on fire.

Apparently, Philby is awake enough to make irate comments on how little time they have left, and how chasing after every little thing that Jez has left them is obviously unreasonable.

"That's why you called the meeting, isn't it?" Finn feels the redhead's shoulders rise and fall as he goes through with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "I say we put it to a vote. We could spend all day chasing a bunch of meaningless rambling, and we haven't got all day. How much longer can we stay awake?" He yawns, the brunette and Amanda along right with him.

"Stop it," Finn says, annoyed, nudging the other boy.

"We're out of time here," Philby's voice rises slightly, his frustration starting to show through, "and we haven't even started. I'm going to have to call my mom at some point, or she'll have the cops out looking for me." He stands up straight, the comfortable weight on Finn going away.

"We'll put it to a vote," the shorter boy agrees. "But in the meantime, we're going to make a list of everything on this page and what it might mean, no matter how far out." After a moment, he adds, "We'll do it scientifically," for Philby's sake.

"I can get behind that," the redhead says. He still sounds...not amused.

Amanda looks at Finn, eyes red and shining from unshed tears. They have a twinkle in them. She's thanking him.

He just smiles comfortingly.

"We're going to find her," he says.


	3. It All Started with Dimples

**Hey, guys! I have so many ideas up my sleeves, even after writing this story. This isn't even a dent in the amount of ideas I have ¯\\_(ツ****)_/¯**

**One of my (many) headcanons of the Kingdom Keepers, is that Finn has dimples. I guess he just comes off to me as a mischievous child, and dimples accentuate that trait about him (◕‿◕✿) It's cute. **

**Before you start diving in (if you'd like to), I just want to say that Finn and Philby are fifteen years old in this chapter (´・****ω・****)ﾉ ****\- Makoto**

* * *

**_It All Started with Dimples_**

Finn lounges lazily on the leather couch in his living room, his head nestled comfortably in Philby's lap. The redhead's legs are partially tucked beneath himself, the slim fingers of his left hand gently playing with and twisting Finn's fluffy chocolate locks, while he holds a book in his right hand.

Philby suddenly shuts the monstrous volume, giving a weak throw so that it lands on the coffee table with a dull thud, thankfully without falling off—don't you hate when books do that?. Finn is surprised the now shorter boy can even _lift _a book that big.

"Done with homework?" the brunette asks. Being the "pristine" student he is, he had completed all his homework a couple minutes before the redhead.

Philby takes off his black-framed glasses, placing them atop his school-assigned book.

"Yes. Sorry, I had quite a bit today," he says, stretching his right arm along the back of the couch. Finn enjoys the pleasant feeling of Philby's fingertips—the boy literally has no nails—gently massaging his scalp.

"I'm not that impatient," the green-eyed boy says, grinning innocently. The redhead tilts his head slightly, brushing his warm fingers across a creamy cheek, an endearing little smile playing across his cupid's bow lips.

"Your dimples are cute," he actually giggles. Finn smiles at the adorable sound, sneakily pressing his lips to the strip of soft pale skin, revealed now that Philby's white polo shirt has risen up slightly—courtesy of the brunette's sly fingers.

He knows that the redhead is very ticklish, and, oh, how he _loves_ to use that fact to his advantage.

"Ack!" Philby laughs as Finn blows raspberries into his slowly-revealed stomach. The brunette's hand smoothly slides up the other boy's back, stopping Philby's shirt right below his ribs.

After a couple minutes, the redhead's face is a lovely shade of red that rivals his equally bright hair, his dark chocolate eyes watery, and he's sniffing constantly from a slightly runny nose. Finn stops at this point, sitting up and admiring the beautiful sight that is a disheveled Philby.

"Sure, my dimples are cute, but this is, truly, a gorgeous view," the brunette teases. The redhead just lets out a breathy laugh, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Finn grins, pulling the sweet boy onto his lap with ease.

"I'm slightly afraid to see what your definition of 'ravishing' is," Philby says. His arms wrap around the taller boy's neck and lets his loosely clasped hands rest on the brunette's shoulder.

"Adjective or verb?" Finn smiles mischievously, tightening his arms around the redhead's waist.

"What's the difference?" the shorter boy inquires dryly. Then he presses their foreheads together. "It's been six months, Finn."

"That's also known as half a year, Dell," the brunette shoots back, but his smile is comforting. "Besides, I don't think I'll be leaving you anytime soon." Philby weaves his fingers into chocolate locks and softly presses Finn's soft lips to his own slightly chapped ones.

"Good," he says, pulling away with a grin.

Finn's word rarely if ever gets broken, and that's all Philby needs to know.


	4. Sleeping Habits

**Hey, guys! The second book inspired me. Does this count as a headcanon? ...Of course it does. ʕノ•****ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻ **

**This came along when I noticed—in Disney at Dawn—that Philby seemed to be the most tired out of all six kids, considering that he was literally sleeping standing up. （ ****´∀｀） ****And yes, I mentioned that before in an earlier chapter. Then came a description a little later about him drooling over a pillow when he was stuck in SBS with Willa. Then this happened. - Makoto**

* * *

**_Sleeping Habits_**

Finn has recently found out that Philby is a quiet but deep sleeper. _Very_ deep sleeper.

The brunette watches as Philby sleeps comfortably on his bed. He had told his mother that Philby would be staying over, helping him studying. Which is true. Now Finn will be able to pass that big math test, thanks to the redhead. Even though it's a school night, both agreed that the dark-eyed boy should stay over because of how late it is.

Finn lies down from his sitting position, wrapping his arm around Philby's waist, pulling him closer. All the movement doesn't even cause the chocolate-eyed boy to twitch.

It actually unnerves Finn slightly. How deep a sleeper Philby is. Like, what if there's a fire, or if a burglar jumped through the window, would he wake up then? Or continue to be in a sleep that is deeper than Sleeping Beauty's?

Finn smiles in amusement, allowing his hand to travel up Philby's back, under the smaller boy's white v-neck. The brunette lightly traces designs on the redhead's back with soft fingertips.

Philby still doesn't move, his breaths coming out even and soft, escaping from his slightly parted lips. Finn removes his hand from under Philby's shirt, and nestles closer to the pleasantly warm body of the slightly shorter boy.

Letting out a small sigh, he closes bright green eyes, letting his boyfriend's calm breathing lull him to sleep.

Oh well. He can always wake Philby up, if need be.


	5. Sick Days

**Hey, guys! So I guess my goal is to write a chapter a day ʅ(｡◔‸◔｡****)ʃ It seems like that's what I've been doing. (pleasedontexpectthatfromme) **

**This isn't a headcanon, but it is. Just something I whipped up because of the colder weather. It is autumn, after all! (●´∀｀●****) - Makoto**

* * *

**_Sick Days_**

The wind weaves its gentle fingers through ruby locks as Philby knocks on the door of Finn's humble household, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a small pile of papers in his arms.

Finn peeks around the door before opening it fully, smiling at the redhead. He's wearing a forest-green v-neck—it accentuates the soft green of his eyes—and cargo shorts; chocolate locks looking fluffy and cat's eye-green eyes bright. The only abnormal thing about Finn is that his normally lightly tanned tone has taken on a paler shade and his cheeks are flushed a light rosy color.

"Thanks for coming, Dell," he says. His voice sounds nasally. Philby raises an eyebrow.

"You must be really sick," the red-haired boy says. Finn sticks his tongue out at the other boy.

"Just come inside. I'm dying and nobody's home," the bruentte declares dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead.

"From your mild cold or your boredom, Lawrence?" Philby rolls his eyes. The green-eyed boy steps to the side to let the shorter boy through and closes the door behind him. Finn watches as Philby unties his sneakers and uses his feet to step out of them.

"From both." He takes the redhead's hand, swinging their arms as they walk to the living room.

"What did you do all day?" Philby asks, letting go of Finn's hand to place his backpack next to the couch, still holding onto the stack of papers in the crook of his left arm. Finn sits down on the leather couch, coughing into his elbow. It sounds a bit wet, but Philby can tell that he's getting better. He reaches over to rub comforting circles on the brunette's back.

"Well, my parents are at work and my sister is at school, so I just laid around, went on my computer, and read." The red-haired boy sits down as well, close to the other male.

"Here, I have a present for you from the wonderful place we call school," he says, handing Finn the stack of papers. The green-eyed boy takes the pile, sits up, and looks through the papers.

"Eh, not too much." Curiously, he glances at Philby. "How did you get my homework? We go to different schools."

"Our schools are pretty close. Amanda gave it to me," he replies. "She said she didn't want you falling behind."

"I was falling behind starting from yesterday," Finn states dryly, as he's been home for two days. Philby caresses the other boy's flushed cheek gently.

"I'll help you, mate." Finn smiles gratefully.

"Thanks."

Philby offers one of his rare small smiles. "Gee, you really must be sick."

"Well, someone else is about to get sick, if he doesn't stop mocking my lack of gratitude towards others."


	6. For the First Time in Forever

**Hey, guys! So I was listening to some Disney music. **_**Frozen**_** in particular. And then this happened. I have to say that I think Finn and Philby would have great singing voices "ヽ****(´▽｀****)ノ****" I don't know, that's just me. _Another_ one of my dreaded headcanons （ ****´∀｀） ****\- Makoto**

* * *

**_For the First Time in Forever_**

Finn hums softly to himself as he and Philby prepare dinner for their guests, their close friends and the other Kingdom Keepers—Willa, Maybeck, and Charlene, whom they invited over to their humble apartment that they had recently purchased.

The scarlet-haired boy washes carrots at the sink, while the brunette peels potatoes, standing next to the trash can.

Philby doesn't really pay attention to what his boyfriend is humming, continuing to make sure that all dirt is off of the carrots. One can only assume Philby's perfectionist personality can lead to his abnormal neat freak streak.

Well, he doesn't give Finn's humming another thought, until it turns into quiet words.

"_The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore..." _And the redhead finds himself absentmindedly humming along to Finn's soft singing. The brunette notices that Philby has joined along and grins in response, continuing to sing as he quietly puts the potato in his hands on the cutting board.

"_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_" Finn suddenly grips Philby's hips, twirling the smaller boy around. His dark chocolate eyes are wide with surprise, and he hangs his wet hands between their bodies.

"_For years I've roamed this empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls?_" The brunette winks and smiles, taking Philby's soaking hand in his own with an arm around his waist, spinning them around as if they were dancing.

"_Finally they're opening up the gates,_" the redhead sings as well, catching on. "_There'll be actual real, live people, it'll be totally strange…"_

"_But wow am I so ready for this change!_" Finn drags out the note, twirling them around the kitchen, causing Philby to smile and giggle slightly. "'_Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night…_"

Finn and Philby look like they're in an actual ballroom, dancing around and singing. Like they're in a Disney movie. It's almost magical in a way.

"_'Cause for the first time in forever…_"

"_For the first time in forever…_"

"_Nothing's in my way!_" Their voices sing in harmony, a beautiful sound reaching the corners of the kitchen.

The brunette stops them near the stove, both boys laughing and smiling. Suddenly, the sound of clapping can be heard from the door.

"Wow. You guys should be on broadway," Maybeck remarks, standing with Willa and Charlene in the doorway.

"Bravo!" Charlene giggles gleefully. "That was cute, you two."

"Thank you for watching the performance," Finn laughs again, keeping a gentle grip around Philby's waist. "It comes with being a DHI."

The red-haired boy in his arms snorts dryly. "Yeah, _your_ DHI."


	7. Good Cooks Can Come from Bad Ones

**Hey, guys! I have read a little more than half of the third book. Which is a good sign. I'll be on the fifth book (where I left off the last time I put the series down forever) in no time! **

**As for this chapter, I was just reading a descriptive paragraph on Finn's mom and her OK cooking trashing the kitchen. Then I thought, "hey. If his mom can't cook very well, maybe Finn will start learning, so he and his poor dad won't need to crack charcoal shells off of their pancakes every morning." - Makoto**

* * *

**_Good Cooks Come from Bad Ones_**

Philby sits at the dining table, legs tucked under his bottom, reading a book with his black-rimmed glasses aiding his near-sightedness. A delicious aroma floats from the small kitchen of their two-bedroom apartment, where Finn is making dinner for both of them.

The redhead fingers the corner of a page, not really reading.

Truth be told, Finn is great cook, and no one ever saw it coming.

Philby remembers when he had first went over to the brunette's house to meet Mr. and Mrs. Whitman. Finn had literally lunged at his mother when she said that she'd make dinner while walking to the kitchen. Mr. Whitman had given the redhead a kind smile, joking about how the kitchen looks like _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs_ after Mrs. Whitman is done cooking an "OK" meal. Philby had laughed, thinking about how interesting Finn's family was.

"Dinner's ready," Finn's slightly raspy voice calls from the kitchen. Philby shuts his book, standing up from the table and going into the kitchen, where a wonderful smell is coming from.

The brunette is cleaning up the counter tops when the redhead walks in, spotting a pot full of stew sitting on the stove.

"Help yourself. I'll be out in the dining room in a couple minutes. I just need to clean up," Finn says, tossing a wet paper towel into the garbage can. Philby catches the taller's bicep before he can walk away.

"Need some help, love?"

"You don't need to, Dell."

"It's fine. At least you're a good cook."

Finn laughs. "Thank goodness cooking skills don't come from genes."


	8. Cat's Eye-Green—or Are They?

**Hey, guys! For the first time in forever, I'm finally updating this story ヽ****(；▽；****)ノ ****Honestly, though, I feel bad. Please enjoy this incredibly short chapter (becauseimmajerkthatway). - Makoto**

* * *

_**Cat's Eye-Green...Or Are They?**_

Dell sighs in content, snuggling into Finn's side. The brunette has his arm laying across the back of the sofa, and the redhead uses it as a cushion. A velvety blanket covers both of their legs, the silky-soft material feeling extremely luxurious.

Both boys are relaxing after a tough day of college and pleasantly scalding showers, watching the newest Disney movie _Big Hero 6_. Willa and Charlene suggested that they watch it and loaned it to them, saying how great it was. So far it's really good, but a bit depressing.

During one of the minor scenes in the movie, Dell glances at Finn and notices something peculiar. From a side point of view, the brunette's eye color appears to be a bright, burnt orangey-yellow color. It's a beautiful color and is usually a small portion in Finn's usual cat's eye-green.

"Your eyes change colors at different angles, you know," Dell mentions absentmindedly. "It's pretty."

Finn looks over at his boyfriend with a curious sea-green gaze. His eyes are now a pure light-green color. "Really? I think your eyes are gorgeous."

Dell smiles softly, his dark eyes warm. "Thanks…"

Finn nuzzles his face into fluffy copper locks that smell of fresh apples. "I guess the weird angles give them different colors, huh."

The redhead giggles softly as his boyfriend leans down to kiss the bridge of his nose. "I think you, in general, are weird."


	9. Sweet Talker

**Hey, guys! Wow, is it possible? Am I finally updating this story? Sorry for the wait, I had to find the right inspiration. And I'm finally on the final book of the series! I'm so excited! - Makoto **

* * *

_**Sweet Talker**_

Dell knows Finn has his way with words, manipulating them into sugarplum, fairy tale vernacular that he oh, so smoothly conducts. At nineteen, having dated Lawrence for four years, Philby doesn't exactly appreciate the coated words, and they cease to direct themselves towards him. Much to his relief, of course. Dell Philby is a man of facts - hard, cold facts, and Finnegan respects that, though mentioning time to time that the redhead should get some sympathy. Now, it's not as if Philby has _no_ sympathy whatsoever, but he can afford to work on his empathy skills.

Finn's talking skills surpass Maybeck's, much to the latter's immense and snarkish annoyance. Dell figures if the brunette were to have problems with their relationship, he could easily find another girlfriend or boyfriend. The redhead had joked about it once before, causing the first of Finn's extremely flustered states, holding Dell's hands together in a death grip, thanks to his recently found strength (added onto the susceptible amount of power he had before), whilst profusely promising Philby he would never leave the freckled boy. His sweet talking would only be utilized to comfort those in need.

Philby doesn't see how not-entirely-true words are supposed to comfort one, while Finn asks him dryly if he's absolutely positive he's not related to the Dillard. The dark-eyed boy had shrugged nonchalantly, replying that he wouldn't tell the other if he was a cyborg or not. Lawrence laughed, revealing those charming dimples whilst pulling Dell into a tight hug and pressing a big, sloppy kiss to his tousled red waves.

While Finn is attending classes, the redhead dwells on the idea of his boyfriend's "sweet talk." Maybe he's just envious of the girls who pin for the brunette's pity. Could that be it? He may not seem like it, but Philby is high strung about the subject of his and Finn's relationship. They have a strong rapport, though there are so many girls interested in the handsome green-eyed boy, causing the steady blossoming of Dell's uneasiness. Finn's promise isn't forgotten, yet he can't help but be self-conscious.

Is he nervous that his seemingly uncaring demeanor will push Finn away? Philby won't be surprised if that happens. He's a know-it-all, a walking encyclopedia, someone no one likes very much because they're show-offs and don't even realize it, flaunting it in front of others. Dell notices, and has noticed. It's that specific trait almost costing Finn his position as leader of the Kingdom Keepers.

He crosses his legs Indian-style on the sofa and leans his head back over the couch. Willa is the only one who understands where he's coming from - that's what makes their friendship so formidable. He's too realistic, but most of his life revolved around negative scenarios, even before becoming a DHI, and no one can change what he has experienced, and he'll shove anyone who tries to convince him that he was a delusional fifteen-year-old caught up in the same storm as the bunch of teen celebrities who have made it to the top. He's different. Maybe too different.

Dell frowns, bringing his head forward and sitting up properly. The only true friends he's really had are the Kingdom Keepers, as well as Jess and Amanda. He's not great with words, nor will he ever be, considering his status as an only child. He has wished for a brother or sister, once or twice, but other than that, he was perfectly fine with it being just him and his parents.

About a year previous, he had met Finn's parents and younger sister officially as the brunette's boyfriend and stable partner. Philby knew Mrs. Whitman was hoping it would be Amanda Lockhart to steal her son's heart, but was accepting nonetheless. Mr. Whitman, on the other hand, just gave his son a knowing look, which Dell didn't even attempt to interpret. Kate Whitman, Finn's adorable little sister whom had her older brother's stunning green eyes, warmed up to the redhead easily. Apparently, she was infatuated with his amount of knowledge, as she was much like himself, clinging to Dell's words and his kind composure. Finn shot his sister an annoyed look, and told her to stop pestering Philby with all her questions. Dell smiled, saying it was fine. He received an eye roll in return.

Now that he thinks about it, the chocolate-eyed boy wonders if it was _him_ who was annoying Finn, and not his little sister. Could be a possibility. Philby wishes the Dillard were here so he could give him an exact percentage, but unfortunately, the holographic image of Finn's best friend knows nothing about relationships.

He blinks rapidly, ripping himself out of his comatose-like state, chancing a glance at the clock above the TV. _4:30._ Dell furrows his brow. Finn's classes end at 3:30, and the college is only a ten-minute walk away - no. He hates how his brain always pulls together the worst-case scenario.

Closing his eyes, he rubs his face with both hands and sighs softly. Something suddenly wraps firmly around his waist, forcing a surprised shriek from him. A maniacal laugh follows.

"Geez," Philby breathes, "don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," says a not-so apologetic Lawrence. "For being tardy, of course."

"It's fine." Finn studies his face closely.

"No, it's not." He presses even closer to the other boy, forcing the red-haired boy to hug his knees to his chest. "What's wrong?" he questions gently.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Dell pulls away, but Finn's grip tightens considerably.

"C'mon, Dell, don't be like this," the brunette pleads, revealing his old, innocent fourteen-year-old self. "There's something bugging you. Just tell me, I promise I won't make fun of you."

Philby pauses. Finn can be _very_ persistent at times, and he know he won't be able to get out of not telling the brunette. "Fine," he submits begrudgingly. Only, and _only_ to Finn will he show his weakness. Because, of course, it's the boy himself.

"I'm overbearing, aren't I?" the redhead questions, his usually light accent becoming thicker. "I'm too much of a know-it-all, and don't lie, Lawrence."

Finn stays silent for a moment.

'_Overbearing?'_

'_Too much of a know-it-all?'_

"Okay. I'll tell you the truth." The brunette doesn't loosen his grip. "I'll tell you that, yes, you can be annoying with your big brain and your bottomless knowledge, but it's you. It's you, and I love you. A lot. Okay?" Philby looks over at him, and Finn's thumb rubs comforting circles on the slight curve of his hip.

"And if you're wondering why I'm late," Finn takes something out of his pocket - a small black box, "it's not exactly something big, but…" He opens it to reveal a simple, fourteen-karat gold band, and it almost looks like a wedding ring. "A promise ring." The brunette plucks it from its temporary spot, taking Dell's left hand and easily slipping it onto his ring finger, its rightful place.

For once, Philby is at a loss for witty words. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. I want to marry you in the future, when we've got stable jobs and when we can move somewhere quiet, where I have you all to myself," Finn grins cheekily.

Dell feels his cheeks warming up. "Something you are, Lawrence Finnegan Whitman."

Finn presses a kiss to his currently cherry-red cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	10. His Ice Queen

**Hey, guys! Ah, ha! I found this buried underneath all the cobwebs and yellowing papers in my mind, and I let it go. If you catch my drift. - Makoto**

* * *

**_His Ice Queen_**

Elsa and Philby are complete and utter opposites.

A thick snow-white French-braid versus thick, swept fiery locks, or perhaps wide, piercing icy-blue eyes versus wide, molten dark-chocolate eyes. Finn makes this observation whilst the Snow Queen stands in close proximity to his latest and first partner. A little too close for the brunette's newly found protective streak.

Their appearances are completely different, besides the alabaster skin they both sport.

Elsa's delicate beauty and Philby's confident charisma.

The storm raging overhead doesn't seem to affect either of them, Keepers and world-renowned Disney characters gathered 'round discussing how to deal with said weather problem.

Finn watches as Elsa gives Philby a warm look, appreciating his politeness in where he requests that she buy them some extra time to make it up the mountain in order to reach Chernabog. Despite the melting glance he receives, Philby continues to be the professor. The cold, facts-are-my-life professor.

Don't judge a book by its cover.

If anything, Philby should be the Snow Queen. The boy can get pretty icy at times, and during those "times", his sharp glaces remind Finn of icicles ready to pierce your heart through and through.

It seems like Elsa is a very kind person, all in all. Warmhearted, gentle words, shy smiles. After you get past that regal posture, of course.

Counterparts, they could be. Finn can laugh at the thought of Philby living in a castle made entirely out of ice on a deserted snowy mountain. But he doesn't, knowing their current situation is dire.

He finds he doesn't mind the thought of Philby being his Ice Queen.

Sure, Elsa may be graceful, beautiful, queen-like, but she's not Philby, and Finn likes Philby. A lot more than he'd admit aloud to anyone who asks.

He loves Philby so much that he's comparing the guy to Queen Elsa of Arendelle during the most serious of missions the Kingdom Keeper have ever gone through with. That thought can make Finn laugh. But he doesn't. It'd draw attention to him, and Philby can read him like an open book.

Philby loves Finn, but the brunette isn't sure if it's as strong as his own devotion. So he'll just imagine Philby will be his Winter Queen forever. That thought makes him feel warm.


	11. Navigator

**Hey, guys! I can see "Willow" being the all-wise adviser to her fellow Kingdom Keepers. Especially to Philby, who is on the same exact wavelength as she is. - Makoto**

* * *

**_Navigator_**

Philby doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to comfort a grieving person, and he so badly would like to help Finn. The boy is only sixteen, yet he had witnessed his best friend die, and by his own hands nonetheless. Finn hadn't told anybody much about his past with Dillard Cole, nor will he. Not after what had happened in the Mexican jungles.

The redhead knows that time is major factor in healing, but he asks Willa for advice, anyways.

"Hm, well…" Willa taps a finger to her lips, then pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Philby wears his glasses as well, having been reading huge classics in an attempt to fall asleep the night previous, but to no avail. He had only gotten three hours of sleep, but he's pushing through it.

The dark-haired girl gives him a sad look. "I guess the only thing we could do is be there for him. Let him know that we care, and that we're always here for him."

Philby nods tiredly, pushing the pile of monstrous volumes on his tidy bed aside. Willa sits in his desk chair, Indian-style. Usually when company is over, Philby would change out of his nightwear (consisting of a white v-neck and black red-accented basketball shorts), but he's too out of it to care. His hair is even more tousled than usual, but Willa finds that it makes him a little more attractive than he already is. Though his skin tone is pallid, causing the lines under his eyes to pop out.

She moves her legs from underneath herself and rolls over to his bedside, where Philby sits, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. Placing a hand on his lower arm, Willa smiles kindly at the redhead.

"He'd be happy to see you, Dell."

Philby stays silent for a moment, not meeting her eyes. "I'm probably the last person he'd like to see. I'd just go spouting facts, anyway."

"No way!" Willa suddenly exclaims, grabbing onto the redhead's rather thin shoulders. "He likes _you_, Philby. Amanda may have gone through a lot more in her lifetime, but she didn't start off as a Kingdom Keeper. Finn is our leader. Be his navigator and help him out of the ditch he's got himself in, Dell. We need him. But we need you to guide him."

Philby gives her a surprised look. "That was very inspirational of you."

"Don't act so surprised. I can be if I want to. Charlene isn't the only optimist." Willa scrunches her nose.

"Okay, I'll visit him later. I need sleep."

"Before you go to sleep," Willa pauses, glancing off to the side, then back to Philby, "you like Finn back, right?"

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the most, eleven," he says dryly, moving away from Willa's grip and underneath his covers. "Good night."

The dark-haired girl raises her eyebrows. She can't tell if he's joking or not, but figures he can't be. Philby has more of a chance telling the truth when he's half-asleep.


	12. Navigator (Part 2)

**Hey, guys! I just...a continuation of the last one-shot because I felt a bit empty inside. Poor Finn. - Makoto**

* * *

**_Navigator (Part 2)_**

It's nerve wracking, just knocking on the door. Philby had gone through with the promise he had made with Willa, after a nice two hour nap. He glances at his watch anxiously, having decided to finally wear a short-sleeved button-up on this fine spring day. Long sleeves usually go over well with him, but he would like to avoid the possibility of heat stroke.

An early Saturday morning, the redhead stands with surprising awareness, soft dark eyes flickering around at the sound of leaves rustling from a cool breeze, or the gentle echo of young children playing down the street. Philby finds himself wishing he were a young child once again, oblivious to the world around himself, playing in the backyard with the soccer ball his parents had recently bought him in the hopes of sparking interest.

The door swings open with harsh force, Philby whipping his head around a bit too fast from looking out at the street to greet a perfectly fine Finn - neatly swept dark chocolate locks, lightly tanned skin, the very small patch of freckles just on the bridge of his nose. Except maybe the dull luster to his normally bright cat's eye-green orbs. It pains the freckled boy to see Finn so lost, his eyes perceiving a murky swamp.

"What are you doing here?" Finn questions harshly, causing Philby to recoil slightly. Ouch. Immediately after, the brunette's expression softens. "Sorry...just...rough times."

Philby nods. "I'm not going to play psychiatrist and tell you everything is okay. Because it's not."

Finn smiles weakly, a little sparkle coming back but instantly disappearing as fast as it appears. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that." And there's not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. "Now tell me why you're really here."

"I'm worried. And I thought that I'd visit to toss useful information and facts at you until you get bored of being depressed," Philby explains. "Will you let me?"

"Of course I will." Finn leans over to snag a slim wrist, pulling the redhead in with the strength of a track and field participant, which he is.

Philby leans down to untie the laces of his running shoes, while Finn closes the door. "My parents and sister aren't home. Not a great idea on their part."

"Good thing I'm here, eh?" says the redhead, straightening up and toeing off his shoes. He steps forward, only to almost run into Finn. "Pardon me."

The brunette shrugs nonchalantly in response. "Let me guess. Willa sent you here on my behalf."

Philby raises an eyebrow at him. "No. I came here on my own will with the _help_ of Willa. Don't think so high of me, Lawrence."

"What 'help'? I thought _you_ don't need any help." Finn's bitter tone hurts the redhead.

This is hard. Really hard.

Philby had read up about grieving, and mood swings were definitely one of the symptoms. But how can he help Finn if the brunette is pushing him away like a porcupine with his penetrating spikes?

"I was worried, really worried. Okay? About you, how this would affect your future, how you would change, if it would just make you feel worse if I were here." Philby feels his chest tighten up and glances to the side. "I just asked her how I could help you; I've never dealt with a grieving friend before. Just know that I'm not the best with words, nor will I ever be."

He almost apologizes for being here, but Finn pulls him into a tight, bone-crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Dell."

Philby can feel an unpleasantly warm spot dousing his shirt and how it cools against his skin, though he pays it no mind, wrapping his arms around Finn and pulling the crying boy even closer to his body. He rubs comforting circles along the brunette's back, taking in all his trembling and sniffling, and presses a cheek against a shaking shoulder.

After a couple minutes, which feel more like hours, Philby is at the point of gently tracing Finn's spine through his forest-green v-neck. The brunette slowly pulls away, rubbing at his eyes and reminding Philby of a small child who had fell and scraped his knee. His cheeks are pale, splotchy and flushed, his eyes are watery, and his hair is tousled, but this is the most beautiful state Finn could be in.

"It's fine," Philby refers to the other's earlier apology with an actual smile pulling at his lips, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are," Finn laughs through his tears, which slip down his cheeks. Philby catches them and brushes them away. "You always were."

"I'm just here to steer, you're the real deal."

Finn smiles slightly. "I would've never thought I'd see the day where Dell Philby is actually being modest."

Philby brushes a lock of vibrant hair out of his face. "How sweet of you to say."

"I don't like Amanda."

"I steered you away from her."

"My precious navigator has saved me."

Philby smiles slightly. "Love is an exceptionally rocky path."


End file.
